1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the present invention relates to a position structure of the LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) has many advantages over other conventional types of displays including high display quality, small volume occupation, lightweight, low voltage driven and low power consumption. Hence, LCD are widely used in portable devices, such as small televisions, mobile telephones, video recording units, notebook computers, desktop monitors, projector televisions and so on. Therefore, LCDs have gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) as a trend for display unit.
The main LCD components include a display panel and a display cover. The display panel may be screwed in the display cover. However, an unwanted tolerance is generated when the display panel and the display cover are fabricated, and a gap is formed between the display panel and the display cover. Thus, the display panel is difficult to be positioned firmly and the display panel may be damaged easily while colliding with the display cover and.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for reducing the display panel position inaccuracy caused by the tolerance in the LCD.